


Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depressing, Depression, Happy Birthday, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, i suck, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dave's reaction/story/aftermath coming eventually.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. john

**Author's Note:**

> Dave's reaction/story/aftermath coming eventually.

EB: hey, dave.  


EB: i don't know if you're reading this or not.  


EB: or if you ever will, really.  


EB: but i guess that's ok.  


EB: i just wanted you to know that i've missed you.  


EB: like, a lot. but it's ok. i understand. you have all your cool new friends now, and really, that's awesome!  


EB: friends are a good thing.  


EB: and i know we aren't exactly friends now. at least, i don't think?  


EB: i mean, you're busy with your new friends and all, and you don't really sit with me anymore or talk or anything.  


EB: but i just wanted you to know that our friendship may not have meant much to you or anything, but gosh, it meant a lot to me.  


EB: like yeah, we fought like cats and dogs (you'd totally be the cat) but hell, you were always there for me in the end.  


EB: bad movie night was always fun! even though most of the time you tried to bring nic cage into the mix.  


EB: i might have bitched a lot when you did but i always liked when you picked me up and ran around just to mess with me.  


EB: hell, i even liked your stupid irony shtick. even your shitty raps. but anyway.  


EB: i'm sorry for whatever it is that i did that made you not want to talk to me anymore.  


EB: i would have changed it if you just asked.  


EB: but i guess that doesn't really matter anymore, anyway, haha.  


EB: just... thanks. for everything. and i hope you stay happy!!  


EB: and whenever you arent feeling happy, just tell your friends about it. that always helps.  


EB: but again, anyway... i hope you can (if you want, you totally don't have to seriously, i don't want you to feel obligated after everything) make it to my birthday!  


EB: my dad mentioned you a while ago, but i didn't really say anything... i just thought i'd mention it. he kept asking.  


EB: so... i guess that's everything!  


EB: ...  


EB: bye, dave.

As John watched the dark red color pour from his arms, he couldn't help but be remembered yet again of his friend. It was weird, really, knowing that he'd never see him again even if for the longest time, the only places he would see him were passing in the hallway or the awkward glances from across the room. Somehow, he knew he'd still miss him.

Maybe he always would.


	2. dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaah. took a while but. here.

Dave didn't get the messages until much later, after he had gotten home, and plugged his phone in. Him and some of his new "friends" had gotten drunk and giggly at the mall, and decided to dick around for a better portion of the day. He was still giggling as he climbed in to bed, obviously drunk one's, although his brother hadn't said anything. He paused when his phone started going off like crazy, just now receiving all twenty-four of John's messages. Jesus, this kid needed to cool his jets, he wasn't like Dirk's auto-responder nonsense. 

He briefly thought about just waiting until morning, but figured that wasn't best, considering he'd been ditching him even harder then usual.

Dave felt like an asshole for doing it, but honestly, he just wanted to meet new people. He tried reasoning that there was nothing wrong with that -- hell, there wasn't. It was wrong that he was completely ignoring his other friends to meet new one's. He knew that. But he still chose to ignore it.

As drunken eyes stared over the bright blue text, more and more guilt laid over him, and he frowned. 

TG: no wait man dont like  
TG: idk ive just been busy lately  
TG: ill come to your party or whatever isnt your birthday on a friday this year thats perfect  
TG: we can eat food and cake and  
TG: well  
TG: prolly not cake but other food kay  
TG: but look im really tired im gonna hit the sack  
TG: well talk more tomorrow in school or some shit  
TG: night 

And he simply signed off, tossing his phone on to the desk, thinking about what he'd get him for his birthday.

~~~

The next day in school, he had no idea what was going on. Kids whispered, a few cried, and he was even more shocked when he saw Rose and Jade crying silently to themselves, and his first thought was to ask John what was going on. He belatedly realized he wasn't there, and he panicked slightly. Slightly was a lie. He hurried over to the table, and asked what happened.

The rest of the day was kind of a haze. He didn't cry, he didn't do much of anything actually. He sat around and waited to go home.

~~~

On 4/13, he didn't know what to do. There was supposed to be a party, John was supposed to be there, he was supposed to be nagged by his Dad to eat cake. But when Dave found him on the porch of the Egbert's residence, he was met with a nearly empty house, and Mr. Egbert packing the last of his things. He'd decided to move. Too many memories or something like that. When he was asked why he was there, Dave just stuttered. He had no idea what he was there. You can't have a birthday when the birthday boy was dead.

When Mr. Egbert had left, for good, Dave simply broke the back window and crawled inside later that night, cutting up his arms and legs in the process of crawling through the shards of glass. Figures.

He made his way up the stairs, a bottle of cheap whiskey he had stolen from Rose's Mom's stash in one hand, railing in the other. Being in John's room was eerie. The light green walls felt weird and foreign without being covered by a thousand movie posters, even though Dave knew it was his favorite color, it'd only make sense that he painted them green. He settled down in the corner, twisting the top off and taking a sip, grimacing at the burn in the back of his throat.

The silence was deafening.

He still didn't cry.

"Happy birthday, EgNerd. EgHead. EgAss. Egidiot. EgButt." He listed them off as he thought of them, letting himself just get lost in the nicknames, not even noticing when the sun came up.


End file.
